cawfandomcom-20200216-history
Kiddo
Kiddo '''is a Japanese professional caw wrestler trained by CM Punk currently working for New Japan Caw Wrestling (NJCW). Career 'New Japan Caw Wrestling' 'Debut and Junior Heavyweight Royal Rumble' Kiddo made his debut on October 31, 2009 at NJCW Episode 2 against Samaru Kurosaki but he lost the match. On NJCW Episode 4 Kiddo was in his first opening match and the first Triple Threat match in New Japan Caw Wrestling against Panku and Hiei De-mon but Hiei De-mon won the match. On NJCW Episode 8 Kiddo was in his second opening match against Panku and he won the match by pinfall. Kiddo participated in the first Super J Cup tournament that was hosted by New Japan Caw Wrestling and he opened the first round against Shiro Ookami and he won the match by pinfall and moved on to the quaretrfinals were he faced Thomas's Wrestling Association caw wrestler Maximum Max but he lost to Max by pinfall and which eliminated him from the tournament. On NJCW Caw Kingdom 1 Kiddo faced Su-pa Kun and defeated him by pinfall. On NJCW Episode 13 Kiddo was in a Qualifying Singles Match for the ICWGP Junior Heavyweight Championship Elimination Chamber Match at Sakujo against Shiro Ookami and he won. On NJCW Sakujo Kiddo was in a Junior Heavyweight Elimination Chamber Match for the ICWGP Junior Heavyweight Championship against Hiei De-mon, Kevin Kronik, Lubu, Maximum Max, and Panku but lost when Maximum Max pinned him and eliminated him. On NJCW Episode 18 Kiddo was in a Steel Cage Fatal-4-Way Match against Panku, Rei Henshu, and Shiro Ookami but he lost when Rei Henshu escaped the cage first. On NJCW Tenkai Kiddo was in the first Junior Heavyweight 10-Man Royal Rumble against E-su of Suki, Hiei De-mon, Kevin Kronik, Kinnikuman, Panku, Rei Henshu, Sasori, Senshi, and Su-pa Kun, he entered as number 8 and he won by only eliminating Kinnikuman. 'American World Order vs Japanese World Order' On NJCW Episode 21 Kiddo participated in the first 6-Man Elimination Tag Team Match with Panku, and Pegasasu against Kevin Kronik, Kinnikuman, and Sasori but his team lost when all of them were pinned and eliminated. On NJCW Episode 22 Kiddo was in a Singles Match against Kevin Kronik and he lost when Kevin Kronik pinned him. On NJCW Episode 23 Kiddo distractred Kevin Kronik in his match against Su-pa Kun which made Kevin Kronik angry. On NJCW Hyoumenka Kiddo was in a Ladder Match for the ICWGP Junior Heavyweight Championship against Quick Silver. DSO Kiddo, under the name Takeshi Kido, joined DSO in Road to Gold I. He won his first round match in the World Title Tournament against Joel Robinson before losing in the Quarterfinals to Curtis Payne. He was allowed a spot in Road to Gold II for the US Title Battle Royal, losing to Robert Young. Kido would later meet Grant Truth in a match at Turkeys & Takedowns. He would enter another Battle Royal at Night of 1000 Announce Tables to become #1 Contender at Buy This Candy Bar, only to lose to Jake Jones. At Buy This Candy Bar, he face Joel Robinson in a Finisher Match, winning by knockout after a Sit-Out Powerbomb. Championships and accomplishments New Japan Caw Wrestling*Junior Heavyweight Royal Rumble (2010) In Wrestling *'Finishing Moves' **Burning Hammer **Sit-Out Powerbomb *'Signature Moves' **Battering Ram Headbutt **Spinebuster 'Theme' The Daybreakers- Psychedelic Siren Category:Shitty CAW Wiki page